


Boys

by danthedancer



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, Songfic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthedancer/pseuds/danthedancer
Summary: When TJ walks into Cyrus's house to "return a movie", he gets a little more than he bargains for when he catches Cyrus in the middle of an all out, no-holds-barred, karaoke session. He just hopes Cyrus doesn't hate him for staying to watch...and it's not trespassing if he was invited, right?





	Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while now, and I just had to share it with the world. I haven't written anything for a hot minute, so I'm sorry if it isn't that great, but I hope you enjoy! This hasn't been beta'd, so feel free to point out any spelling or grammatical mistakes in the comments, and I'll get right to fixing them. Feedback is appreciated. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> This goes out to my friends in Tyrus Eternity. Without you, I have no idea where I would be today. I love y'all.
> 
> The song mentioned is Boys by Charli XCX.

TJ sighed, looking up to the sky and letting his hand drop down to his sides. It was the sixth time he knocked on Cyrus’s door to no avail. Cyrus was definitely home; TJ could hear the music blasting from inside Cyrus’s living room from down the street, and Cyrus had texted him just hours earlier that TJ could drop the movie that Cyrus had left at his house off at this exact time. Cyrus had reasoned that he could get pick it up the next time he went to TJ’s house, but TJ insisted on bringing it to him. Any excuse to see Cyrus was a good one in his book.  


 

TJ wouldn’t ever get to return the movie and see Cyrus any time soon, though, if nobody ever answered the door. TJ finally decided to just try the door handle for himself. It wasn’t trespassing if he was invited, right? To his relief, the door opened, and TJ stepped inside, a little worried about the fact that the Goodman’s left their door unlocked, but he’d bring that up later. For now, all he wanted to do was find Cyrus, return the movie, and see that ridiculously cute expression that he’d have on his face when he tells TJ that he didn’t really have to, to which TJ would reply, “I wanted to.” He’d kind of been daydreaming about this all day.  


 

When TJ walked in the door, he saw three different pairs of shoes next to the doorway. One pair was what TJ called Cyrus’s “old man shoes”, one pair was a nice looking pair of Nikes, and one pair was a totally decked out pair of Chucks with that looked kind of like rainbows painted on the sides. So, it seems the rest of the members of the Good Hair Crew were here as well. TJ followed the sound of the music down the beautifully decorated white hallway towards the living room that TJ had been in countless times from hanging out with Cyrus. As he got closer and closer to the source of the noise, TJ began to make out the lyrics of the song over the beat and instrumentals. He could also make out a distinctly Cyrus-sounding voice scream-singing the lyrics even louder than the speakers that the music was pouring out of.  


 

“I was busy thinking ‘bout boys, boys, boys! I was busy dreaming ‘bout boys, boys, boys! Head is spinnin’ thinkin’ ‘bout boys!” Cyrus sang out at the top of his lungs. TJ wasn’t dreaming, right? Cyrus Goodman, the same Cyrus Goodman that he had been head-over-heels for, for weeks is actually proudly declaring that he thinks about other guys? TJ had to make sure.  


 

TJ quietly made his way down the rest of the hallway, peeking into the living room from the doorway, but not yet making his entrance. TJ had to make sure it was actually Cyrus, and he didn’t want to embarass him or scare him into not singing anymore. TJ made it just in time to see Cyrus, facing the opposite wall to him, sliding down the floor on his socks over to Buffy, picking up her hands with his just in time to sing, “My girls are calling me asking where I’m at, didn’t hit ‘em back!” Buffy and Andi were both looking at Cyrus with fondness and amusement.  


 

Cyrus turned his attention to Andi next, pointing at her as he sang the next verse. “I’m sorry that I missed your party! I wish I had a better excuse like, I can’t even lie, you got me!” Cyrus let out before delving into the chorus, a new movement with each different part of the song, looking freer than ever. TJ suddenly became filled with guilt. What if Cyrus didn’t want him to see? Didn’t want him to know? What if Cyrus looked over and saw him staring back and felt like he had to come out to TJ before he was ready? What if TJ was reading way too much into this and Cyrus was only singing this as a dare, not meaning any of the words that came tumbling out of his mouth so naturally?  


 

TJ tore his eyes away from Cyrus, glancing up to find that he was staring directly at Buffy, who was staring back. She must have saw something in TJ’s face. Maybe it was the worry on TJ’s face from witnessing something he didn’t have permission to, maybe it was the fondness on his face for seeing Cyrus so carefree and happy, maybe it was something else. Whatever it was, it didn’t compel Buffy to announce TJ’s presence, just smile softly at him. The look on Buffy’s face was almost...inviting.  


 

Whatever it was, it put TJ at ease, and he continued to watch Cyrus’s performance until the very end, the song changing to another upbeat tune by the same artist. TJ finally stepped into the room, announcing his presence with a small, “Hey,” fondness still very much present on his face.  


 

“Uhhh...hey, TJ. What are you doing here?” Cyrus asked, his pale face turning to a deep shade of pink almost instantaneously.  


 

“You said I could drop this off TJ answered, setting the documentary on one of the small oak side tables. Cyrus’s eyes shot up and his mouth dropped open as he looked at the clock.  


 

“I am so, so sorry! I completely lost track of time! You must have been waiting outside forever.” Cyrus said hurriedly, words stringing together quickly but not so quick that TJ couldn’t follow. He had become fluent in Cyrus and all of its forms.  


 

“It’s fine, underdog. I wasn’t waiting that long and the door was open, so I let myself in. I hope you don’t mind…” TJ trailed off, accidently alluding to the elephant in the room with his reassurance.  


 

“We’re gonna…uhm....” Andi started awkwardly.  


 

“Find some snacks!” Buffy finished, voice almost squeaking at the end. Buffy and Andi made their way to the kitchen, squeezing past TJ as they did so.  


 

“So, uh, how much of that did you see?” Cyrus asked, voice low and eyes dropping to the floor. TJ reprimanded himself in his head. He knew he should have just waited for someone to answer his knocks, now he screwed up the one good thing in his life again just like he always did. He had to make this right.  


 

“I saw...a fair amount,” TJ admitted, scratching his neck. Cyrus went an even darker shade of pink. “I thought it was quite the performance,” TJ said with a smile. Cyrus seemed to retreat into himself at that remark. Damn it, he was making this worse. “Look, Cyrus, it wasn’t cool of me to spy on you like that, but I need you to know that I am in no way trying to belittle you or make fun of you. I really did think that was an amazing performance. You looked so...free. And happy. In a way that most people never are. I couldn’t look away from that, from you. As for the song, I don’t know if you sung it because you actually feel that way or if you sung it on a dare or what, but I would never think any differently about you for liking boys. I’m gay myself. Listen, you don’t have to explain anything to me or feel like you need to come out to me if you do like boys, but I just want...I need you to know that nothing that I have seen today has changed the way I feel about you at all, I’m just sorry that I didn’t get your permission to see it,” TJ admitted, eyes never once leaving Cyrus. He needed Cyrus to know that he didn’t think any differently about him.  


 

Cyrus’s expression shifted to something that TJ couldn’t decipher for a moment until finally, Cyrus smiled. “TJ...thank you. For not looking at me differently and not pushing. You don’t have anything to apologize for, how could you have known? And…” Cyrus started, sucking in a deep breath, a look of determination on his face. “I’m gay too,” He finished, letting out a small laugh. “Wow, I’ve never said the G word out loud before,” Cyrus admitted, voice almost as soft as a whisper. He looked up at TJ and let out a beaming smile. TJ beamed back. They stood there a few moments, just smiling at one another, until they heard someone clear their throat and they looked up, startled.  


 

“Found the snacks…” Buffy declared, holding up a bag of Doritos and a bottle of soda.  


 

“Is TJ staying for karaoke?” Andi asked, slinking in with her own snacks, a container of Oreos and a bottle of iced tea.  


 

TJ looked at Cyrus, a hopeful plead in his eye. “Yeah, TJ’s staying for karaoke.” Cyrus replied, a small smile on his face. Man, it was a really good thing TJ decided to bring that movie.


End file.
